Out of Hiding
by awabblertoday
Summary: Day 37 of 45. Lance and Zack are finally together. Addy-Sweets


A/N: You can see how many of my Author's Notes are/probably will be around the same, and I may start to copy and paste them. Being said, it doesn't allow me to own any characters (unless stated otherwise) any more than normal. Anyone else getting buried by all the hassle of the holiday season?

For a while, I stopped watching Bones after Zack was locked up and didn't return except for that one time when he sang. Now I've signed off of it when they killed off Sweets. Now, there is an OC named Corrin Smaylor Addy-Sweets in here. She belongs to tayrulez. I have permission to borrow her for this one-shot.

.  
Fandom: Bones Pairing(s): Zack/Sweets (been a secret); Brennan/Booth; Hodgins/Angela Words: 904 Warning(s): set in season 9; slash; noncanon

"Hey, Zack."

The FBI psychologist saunters into the conjugal hall at the asylum. He has his hands in his pockets and a smile-like smirk playing on his face. The genius before him smiles ever so slightly and waits as the guard leaves to wait at the door. The two have been meeting like this for so long. Before Zack was locked up, the two usually spent most of their time at one of Sweets's faraway homes or just at Daisy's. As it turns out, the Wicks and the Addys are cousins. Before Lance even got a job at the FBI, it didn't need to be a secret, but Zack had been closeted. He has been in the closet about his orientation, as well as being a father.

"Hi, Lance."

The two cross paths, with Lance resisting the urge to scoop up his secret husband and pin him to the wall. The had gotten married eleven years ago, a short few months before their daughter was born. Now, the two are staring with influencing desires flashing before each other. In an instant, Zack has his back against a wall, with Lance pressing against him. Zack had anticipated the move and has his arms out to wrap around. Normally, Zack is defiant toward touching others without protective wear (meaning gloves and whatnot), but Lance is an exception always has been.

"Miss me?"

Zack and Lance had met long ago when they were in high school. Despite being three years different, the two had been seniors at opposing schools. Zack had been pressured to go to a city-wide seniors party, while Lance had been pushed to go there, by his so-called friends, to hook up with the hot cheerleader from the opposing school Daisy. Daisy had taken him upstairs even after he had declined, only for Lance to run into Zack coming out of the bathroom with a red solo cup in his hand. Daisy had instantly put two and two together, and introduced them.

"Always do."

It had been awkward at first. Lance was oldest at sixteen. Daisy was about to turn sixteen and Zack was thirteen. They had all had a little bit to drink and Lance had struggled with trying to come up with something to say. Eventually, Zack had stuck out his hand, announcing his grade point average. 4.0. Daisy had nodded, informing her cousin that Lance had the same. They are the valedictorians of their schools. When Zack had offered a small smile, asking if his cousin were telling the truth, Lance's mouth had finally started working again, starting with the words "you're cute."

"That was fun."

Zack is the first to speak this time. Their clothes are disheveled and they are breathing heavy, but Zack is normally the first to regain his. This is no exception. Lance agrees, planting another lasting kiss to his lover's. He knows he needs to head back to the federal office with a tapering report on Zack's behavior, since he is still coming here under the pretense of behaviorally analyzing the man. Zack's smile is beaming, but Lance can feel the longing gaze.

When Zack is returned to his holding cell, Lance immediately hatches a plan. He stays in his office all day, calling Booth and Brennan to postpone their weekly session. For once, they had complained, but Lance hadn't been having any of it. He hadn't the time to mollify their worries, and instead directly hung up on them choosing to shut them out of his process completely. When the case had been solved, Lance had made his one and only appearance at the Jeffersonian: with the intention of seeking out one person in particular.

"Ah, Dr. Sweets." Cam had found him. "The case is over. What do you need?"

"I need to borrow someone."

"Well, Booth and Brennan are at the diner. Hodgins and Angela are still"

He immediately walks away from her, spying his person of interest. "Fisher, I need to see you."

The pessimistic man looks up in surprise, first to Sweets, then to Cam who shrugs her shoulders and back to Sweets. He places his hands in surrender position, worried he has upset the doctor by unknowingly insulting him or some factor.

"Whatever you think I did, I didn't do, unless I did, and then I didn't mean to."

Sweets shakes his head. "You're not in trouble. But I need your expertise."

-SENOB-

Hours later, in Lance's kitchen, he, Colin and Daisy have devised the perfect plan. Over the course of the next few weeks, Lance and Daisy disappear for "much-needed recuperation. It isn't questioned. The following month, when Brennan calls on several of her squinterns, it seems many of them are attending as jury in court. These squinterns are Daisy, Colin, Wendell and Clark. She manages to collect Arastoo and Finn luckily. Close to another month passes and Lance and Daisy are on the platform in the Jeffersonian.

There hasn't been an assigned case just yet, so they are assembling the cold case bones. Cam, Arastoo and Wendell have a batch. Brennan, Booth and Colin have a batch. Hodgins, Angela and Finn have a batch. Lance, Daisy and Clark are supposed to have a batch, but the former two are whispering away from the group.

"Are you sure we can pull this off, Daze?"

"Lancelot." She reprimands him in an equally hushed tone. "Do you love my cousin?"

"Of course I do."

"Enough to make a huge commotion?" She raises an eyebrow as if daring him to take lead.

"Can't you think of anyone besides yourself!?" Lance suddenly has his game face on, raising his voice enough to gain attention from Clark and the nearby table.

"I have a job too, you know!" She raises her voice to match his, adapting to her on-stage anger.

"Ha! You hardly ever get called in while I am here! Every! Single! Day!" Lance punctuates loudly, calling more attention to the squabbling couple.

"You shrink people's minds! Big whoop-de-doo!" She snarls, causing a few people to look back in shock. "I help assemble fragments of people's histories!"

"If you're such a big help then why aren't you called in more!?"

"Dr. Brennan avoids you like the plague!"

"Dr. Brennan has fired you twice! Twice!" He seethes, getting red in the face.

"I don't know why I ever liked you, you clingy detective wannabe!"

"Then why the hell are we together!?" Lance screams back.

"Well, we're not anymore!" Daisy screeches. "We are through!"

"Fine by me!"

"Fine!"

Daisy growls loudly, knocking over a table of instruments as she throws down her lab coat and runs out the door. Lance glares hatefully as he scans the room and then leaves as well. The others have no idea what to do. They've never seen such a big blowout. Finally, Booth gets up and puts on his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Brennan asks him curiously.

"To see Caroline. Sweets needs some time off."

-SENOB-

Sweets does in fact get time off, and right at the perfect moment. Zack is released from the asylum and the two retire over to Daisy's old house. Lance has two weeks off and he plans to make the most of it. After all, Christmas is next week and he couldn't have asked for a better Christmas gift.

"This is great, Lance."

"Sure is."

"What about the visits?"

"You're living here, now."

This news surprises Zack. He raises an eyebrow, prompting Lance to continue.

"We are married Zack."

"We're fathers, too."

"Yes, Corrin. She's been staying an awful long time with the Wicks. What do you say she stay a little closer now that you're a free man?"

Zack snakes an arm around Lance's waist. "I'm not too free."

"No, I don't suppose so." Lance leans over to kiss his husband's forehead. "And Corrin?"

"I'd love for her to live with us. One happy, dysfunctional, looney bin family."

"I'd be fine with that."

[][][][][][][][ Yeah, um, well, so, I don't know. That ended poorly, but it is so ready to become a real story. I mean, maybe. I don't know. Help me, stop me from rambling. Oh, yeah, this was day 37. Reread and review! ][][][][][]  



End file.
